The past comes back to bite you
by kate882
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: the team meet an ex boyfriend of Fitz who used to be abusive. They find out and Ward goes all over protective mode


Fitz tensed when he saw the man they would be working with for this mission. 'It's just this one job. And I'll be around the others.' Fitz reminded himself, even as he tried to remove himself from site by inching behind Ward.  
"What are you doing?" Ward looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. So much for not bringing any attention to himself.  
"Nothing. The sun is in my eyes. I figured I'd try and use you as a human shield." Fitz replied with a shrug. He wasn't going to say hiding after all.  
"Leo Fitz! Is that really you? It's been so long!" Rob - the man he had been trying to keep from seeing him- said, grinning.  
Clearly it hadn't been long enough since the Rob Spencer was here. "Um, yes it's really me. Hello to you as well." Leo said, paling slightly as he met Rob's eyes.  
"You two know each other?" Sky asked.  
"Yes, but it was a long time ago. I'm surprised Rob actually remembers me." A high school relationship that he had never thought he would see again, but here the man was. He was just glad Simmons was at the Hub helping them with a cure to some virus. She would have probibly tried to kill Rob as soon as she realized who he was.  
"Wouldn't remember you? Three years of my life with you, and you think I would forget about you?" Rob asked raising an eyebrow. Fitz really wished that Rob wouldn't remember him. That would make his life easier. "How's Simmons?"  
"She's fine. Can't be joining us at the moment. Probably for the best, considering how well you two got along." Fitz commented. Jemma used to always glare at Rob and threaten to call the police on him. She would have too if Fitz hadn't continued to disconnect her phone whenever she tried. He'd had to physically restrain her before to keep her from punching Rob in the face.  
"Probably true." Rob agreed.  
"Well, I should go back to the lab while you and Ward get ready for your field mission. Sky, can you help me? I think my computer got a virus." Rob wouldn't do anything if he was with people.  
Ward excused himself, saying he needed to get to his bunk and pack his things. Instead he got on the phone with Simmons.  
"I'm kind of busy, Ward. What do you need?" Came the reply after three rings.  
"Do you know a Rob Spencer?" Ward asked.  
He heard something clatter to the floor and a muffled curse. It sounded like Jemma had dropped her phone. "Why are you asking about him?" Simmons asked, sounding angry, when she picked up her phone.  
"Because I'm going on a mission with him, and Fitz seemed really uncomfortable around him. He mentioned that your and Spencer didn't get along. He's busy with his computer, so I figured I'd find out about the person I'm going on a mission with."  
"How the bloody hell did someone like him even get into S.H.I.E.L.D!?" Simmons nearly shouted. "And he was near Fitz? Oh God, I should have been there. I should be talking to Fitz …"  
"Simmons! Focus. Just give me a quick explanation of what's going on." Ward said with an authoritative tone.  
"What's going on is that you are supposed to be going on a mission with the asshole that raped and beat Fitz for three years in high school before Fitz graduated and went to collage far away from the high school we went to. He still has nightmares about that man, and now he has to see him? Listen Grant, I need to fall Fitz. He's probibly freaking out, and just trying not to worry the rest of you. Please do something about this. Tell Coulson. He'll get this guy kicked out. And hopefully in jail where he belongs." And suddenly the line was dead.  
Ward could feel his hands shaking in anger at the fact that someone had actually done that to Fitz. He got them to steady though, because a fist was rather useless when shaking.  
He stormed out of his bunk, eyes searching out Spencer. He couldn't kill him. He couldn't even beat the shit out of him. That would only serve to give Rob something against him. So when he found him, he gripped him roughly by the arm. The grip would probibly leave bruises, but he couldn't help it.  
"Hey! What are you doing? That hurts." Rob protested as he was dragged towards Coulson's office.  
Ward ignored him. If he engaged in conversation he wouldn't be able to keep his anger under control. He threw Rob to the ground when the reached Coulson's office.  
"Agent Ward. What do you think you're doing?" Coulson asked, looking shocked.  
"I'm not going on a mission with him. If I'm left alone with him I'll kill him." Ward said seriously.  
"What the hell is wrong with your agent?" Rob demanded. He started to get up, but a glare from Ward kept him where he was.  
"He hurt Fitz."  
Understanding flashed on Coulson's face. If this guy had messed with Fitz Coulsen was surprised he wasn't in worse shape.  
"When was this?" Coulson asked.  
"Back in highschool. The time that he did it isn't the point. The point is that if I'm around him for a mission, he won't be coming back from it." Ward said.  
"I wouldn't hurt Leo." Rob protested.  
"Did I ask you?" Ward ground out, glaring at Rob.  
"Ward, I'll handle this. You should probibly go talk to Fitz." Coulson said, worried that Grant would at the very least hurt Rob if he stayed in here, and that would only get Ward in trouble.  
Ward almost protested, but decided against it. He needed to make sure Fitz was alright.  
"Jemma, Jemma calm down. You will not leave the hub for this. He hasn't done anything to me." Ward heard Fitz saying into his phone. He seemed to have asked Sky to leave when he realized what Simmons was calling him for.  
Ward knocked on the door to the lab before entering. Fitz looked up and told Simmons he had to go.  
"You didn't kill him right? Jemma says you know." Fitz asked.  
"I wanted to, but no. Coulson is dealing with him." Ward replied, gently wrapping his arms around Fitz's waist. "Are you okay."  
"I guess." Fitz mumbled, resting his head on Ward's chest.  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
"Can you stay here until Coulsen gets him out of here?"  
Ward placed a soft kiss to Fit's forehead. "Of course."


End file.
